A particular example of the state of the art with respect to suction gas distribution in a parallel compressor assembly is represented by WIPO patent publication WO2008/081093 (Device For Suction Gas Distribution In A Parallel Compressor Assembly, And Parallel Compressor Assembly), which shows a distribution device for suction gas in systems with two or more compressors, the teachings and disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference thereto. A particular example of oil management in systems having multiple compressors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,228 (Suction Line Flow Stream Separator For Parallel Compressor Arrangements), the teachings and disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference thereto.
Embodiments of the invention described herein represent an advancement over the current state of the art. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.